


Sir

by BlackenedThorne (BlueThorne)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueThorne/pseuds/BlackenedThorne
Summary: Nero really, really wants to be kinky. Credo is doing his best.





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a writing warm-up based on ziarendrawingspree‘s art. Alas, no real sex here, but I promised to write a sequel at some point, so I'll add a second chapter eventually.

Nero’s laugh always held a devilish edge, like he knew some secret he’d never tell. It was the same even as he breathed it against my neck. “We need to get you an outfit that’s easier to take off,” he said, his words warm along my skin.

“You don’t seem to be having too much trouble.” As I tilted my head to the side to allow him more of my neck, he slipped my belt off with the same practiced ease I had. He did previously wear the same uniform, after all. “I think your clothes are more difficult, honestly.”

“I have way fewer buttons.” His lips brushed up along the side of my neck, so light in their touch that I had to suppress a shiver. When he reached my ear, the little devil bit down on the edge and gave a tug that tore a sharp gasp from me. My spine stiffened, and Nero gave another one of those laughs. “You are so weird about your ears.”

In retaliation, I threaded my fingers through his hair just to feel him tremble with the pleasure of it. He was always so sensitive right above the back of his neck. As he leaned back to bask in the attention like some spoiled cat, his eyes fell shut, his whole face relaxed in contentment. I loved to see him without the harsh anger or smug contempt that he so loved to wear.

Even better was when I could see him undone completely, washed in a burning flush with his eyes glazed. When he was truly lost, a smile would splay across his lips, wetted from him running his tongue along them. He was gorgeous like that, but his mouth was a bit of a problem. He was somehow even more vulgar in bed.

“Hm, this is great and all,” he said as his focus returned to my buttons, “but I’d really like to get to the part where you’re fucking me into the couch.”

Sighing, I rubbed my hand across my face. “I don’t think I’m that bad at foreplay. I thought we were doing pretty well this time.”

“You’re doing great,” he laughed. “I’m just impatient. All these clothes get me frustrated.” When he had my shirt unbuttoned, he slipped his hand beneath the flap, fingers gracing my collarbone and trailing down along my chest and stomach. For someone in a rush, his movements were so slow, so teasing, that my breath shuddered. Part of me wished he would have used that demonic hand of his instead, but he tended to keep it away from me until his reservations and reason fell away completely. For now, it held him steady on the couch cushions as he dipped down to run his lips where his fingers had just been. The light from his arm brought a shine to his eyes that danced with every laugh and shimmered with his pleasure.

“I think this is nice,” I murmured between slow, deep breaths, my eyes lidded as he placed soft kisses along my chest. “We should do things like this more often.”

“Aw, but I love those quick fucks in your office.” The hot breath from his laugh traced down toward my stomach, and I bit my lip to stifle a groan. “I like those bruises your desk puts on my hip bones.”

Damn, I loved that too.

He undid my pants, tugging them down just enough to reveal the half-erection all too obvious under my boxers. That devil’s smile found his face once more as his tongue traced along his top lip. His mouth was so pretty, so pretty and vulgar that imaging it around my cock was the most perfect thing I could think of in that moment. He needed something to keep him quiet for once.

But even as his lips neared my boxers, he kept talking in those hushed tones. “Like the way you grip my hips so damn hard, but the desk rattles anyway. Love the fear that someone could catch us at any moment.”

A whimper of a moan tore from my throat, and that must have been what he wanted because he grinned as my cock swelled. “You’re cute, Credo,” he hummed before his warm, wet mouth covered the fabric, sucking my length through it. With a groan, I raised my hips up, desperate for more contact. I wanted the real thing, the soft insides of his cheeks and that awful, inappropriate tongue of his.

He moved to the head of my cock, teasing me through the fabric as I bit my lip and dug my fingers into his shoulder. “You’re always so quiet, Credo,” he said. Hearing my name in that sultry, dark tone was one side of bliss. The other was hearing him screaming and begging it. “How am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t tell me,  _General_?”

I snorted and let go of his shoulder to push the bangs back out of his eyes. Shining blue burned in his gaze. “You know damn well what I want,” I said. “You talk too much,  _Officer_. Now put that mouth of yours to good use for once.”

“Oh?” he purred. “Is that the general’s order?”

Again, I couldn’t help but laugh. “Are we really doing this?”

“We’re absolutely doing this,  _Sir_.”

My face was still hot with a flush as I dropped my hand across my mouth to stifle my amusement. His eyes seemed to sparkle with it. “Very well,” I said. “I can’t believe I finally get you to use formalities, and it’s during sex.”

“There’s no ‘during’ sex here. You still have most of your clothes, and I have all of mine.”  

A smirk graced my features in mirror to his own. “I believe I gave you an order, Officer. I don’t need any backtalk.”

“Of course, Sir.” His words dripped with sarcasm. “My apologies.” Tugging down the waistband of my boxers, he finally drew the flat of his tongue up my cock. The spike of pleasure hit me so hard that I curled my fingers into his bangs and tugged without realizing it. Before I could find enough air to apologize, he groaned with a lustful fervor. “Oh fuck, are you going to punish me, Sir?” he asked between panting breaths.

That was a new one.

His eyes were already glazed with desperation as he looked up to me. I saw no reason not to play along if he was enjoying himself so much. “It’s about time I did,” I said with another tug on his hair. “I’ve put up with your insubordination for far too long.” My face was starting to burn less from our positions and more from the embarrassment that I could possibly talk like his boss in such a situation.

But then, this was the first time he’d ever remotely listened to an order.

A shudder tore through him as he dipped his head again to take my cock in his mouth. “That’s better,” I hissed, gripping his hair tight just to feel him moan against me. Trouble was, I wasn’t sure what else he wanted me to say after that. He was right. I didn’t say much during sex. He did enough talking for the both of us, and now that I had him gagged for once, I had no idea what to say.

He must have noticed because I swear I felt him laugh even with a dick in his mouth. I would have been more annoyed if it didn’t feel so damn good that my hips jerked against me. His mouth pulled free with a soft pop, lips slick with spit. “Come on, General,” he said. “Tell me how you’ll punish me.”

“You know I’m bad at this, Nero.”

He broke into another grin. “You’re cute.”

My pride could only take so much of that. With a huff, I yanked on his hair again. “And you’re an insubordinate little whelp not fit to clean my boots.”

“Oh.” His eyes grew heavy again. “Do you need me to clean them, Sir?” His claws slipped under my knee and slid my foot in just enough for me to realize that the couch wasn’t the most comfortable place for this and that he was about to do something I wouldn’t be able to handle at that moment.

“No,” I said, my hand up. He only did degrading things like that in my most troublesome dreams. “They’re plenty clean.”

“No fun,” he sighed. “You’re a stiff at work. You’re a stiff in bed, and not even in the same ways. How am I supposed to get you to open up?”

He wasn’t usually this whiny. I was starting to wonder what happened to me just fucking him into the couch. “What would you like, Nero?”

He hummed in thought while crawling back up over me. “I want you to force your cock down my throat or fuck me against a wall.” The lust in his eyes was almost predatory as he gripped my shoulders under his palms. He ground the clothed bulge in his pants against my aching cock just enough to make my hips writhe at the odd friction. I couldn’t tell if it was him or me trembling. “And I want you to tell me how I deserve it.”

“Well,” I attempted, my voice weak. “You do. I would love to, Nero, but I’m still a bit new to all this, and really, you should be too.”

His laugh was dark this time. “We’ll get there then. For now, I like seeing you this flustered. It’s cute.”

“Quit calling me cute, or I will turn us over.”

He dropped his face by my ear, nuzzling it again. “Maybe I’d like that, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship. I will make the tag on here myself.


End file.
